Through the use of chemical model studies, the molecular mechanism of coenzyme B12 dependent rearrangement reactions will be probed. Studies will focus upon the preparation and study of a carbonate protected cobalamin form of a key, putative diol dehydratase reaction intermediate and upon kinetic and thermodynamic studies of the electronic and steric factors affecting cobalt-carbon bond homolysis in coenzyme B12 and related model complexes.